Truths Told
by fanfictionfreak01
Summary: Peeta loses Katniss's trust and Katniss unexpectedly meets Cato, the 73rd Hunger Games winner. Who will she choose to love? Please review! I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES!
1. The Carving

"Mutt! You killed my family! You're nothing but a dirty mutt!" Peeta screamed at me.

He picked up a jagged piece of glass that came from the vase he threw at me. He grabbed my arm. I tried to get away, but he was stronger than me. He dug the glass into my arm and carved the word _mutt _into my skin.

I screamed in pain and then Peeta got normal again. He looked at the bloody piece of glass in his hands, to the blood dripping down my arm, to the tears on my face.

"Katniss..." he began, but I didn't listen. I ran out into the cold night and started walking. I looked up and realized that I was in the woods. I heard a stick snap behind me. I spun around and saw the person I least expected to see.

"Cato?" I asked. "what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in two!" Cato was the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games. I got to know him during the rebellion.

"Katniss! What happened to your arm?" he quickly came up to me and inspected my arm. "Did Peeta attack you?" I nod, tears spilling out of my eyes. The forest started tilting and I fell to the ground.

"Katniss, I am going to take you to your mom." he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my house. My mom opened the door and ushered us in. She cleared off the table and Cato placed me on top.

Cato quickly told my mom what happened. She quickly checked over my injury that went from my shoulder to wrist.

"She lost a lot of blood and it's going to scar. Luckily it didn't damage her too much. I just need to take the glass out and stitch it up."

My mom got a pair of tweezers and started to dig around the letter _M_. I grabbed Cato's hand and squeezed. He pulled a chair next to me and started to stroke my hair and tell me what he discovered in two.

"I found out that Snow killed my entire family except my siblings. They are now living with their friends. Also we found Snow's family, all dead in their basement."

My mom finished and then she got out a needle and thread. I tried to ignore the tugging on the edges of my skin. She put some cream on it and wrapped it up. Cato picked me up and brought me to my bedroom. He placed me on my bed.

He kissed me on my forehead and left.


	2. Squirrels, Kissing and Broken Noses

I woke up to see Cato standing above me. He sat at the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Cato asked.

"Good. At least he didn't make it so I can't talk." I said.

"Well I came to tell you something. I came to twelve for a reason. I was working with your friend Gale..."

"He's not my friend!" I snapped.

"Anyway, Gale asked me to watch over you since he's not there anymore. So, I wanted to ask you your permission to be your friend." Cato asked.

"Cato, two things. First of all, you were always my friend. Two, that was completely awkward!" Cato blushed at my last sentence.

"Sorry." he said.

"Help me up." I ordered.

He grabbed me around the waist and placed me on my feet. I made my way downstairs.

"Hi, sweetie." my mom greeted.

She unwrapped my bandage.

"It's a good thing we had that cream. Without it you would have to keep those stitches in for a week."

She pulled out my stitches and made me swallow a pill. The word _mutt _was bright pink against my skin. I noticed Cato standing in the corner.

"Wait here." I told him.

I hurried upstairs and slipped on a simple green tank top and brown pants. I would wear a long sleeve shirt to cover the scar, but it was too hot out. I slipped on my boots and headed back downstairs.

"Come on." I said while dragging Cato by the hand.

We made our way to the woods and I retrieved my bow and started to hunt.

"Can you use a bow?" I asked.

"Not as well as you." he said.

I gave him my other bow that Gale left behind. All together we shot five squirrels. We made our way to the bakery, knowing that the baker had a certain taste for squirrels. I didn't have to worry about his wife; she died with her other sons in the bombings.

I knocked on the door and I came face to face with Peeta. He glanced at my scar and hurried off. His father came to the door and handed me three cheesy buns. I handed him the kill and left. On the way to Victor's Village, we crossed paths with Peeta. All of the sudden, Cato grabbed me by the waist and started to kiss me. I surprised myself by kissing back. I finally broke the kiss in time to see Peeta's fist connect with Cato's face.


	3. Confessions

Blood streamed down Cato's face.

"Come on Katniss." Peeta said while dragging me away.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Peeta asked bewildered.

"You're not safe to be around! Did you see what you did to my arm? It's going to be there forever!" I said with bitterness in my voice. "I'm not the mutt, you are!"

Peeta looked at me like I just slapped him. I finally wrenched my arm free and ran back to Cato. I tore of the bottom of my shirt and put the cloth to his nose. Then I picked up the cheesy buns and decided they were still good. Cato and I made our way back to our house. My mom wasn't there, for she was at the hospital, working.

"Where did you stay last night?" I asked him.

"I slept outside." Cato replied.

"You could stay here if you want. We have plenty of room."

"I'm not sure..." Cato began.

"Please? Plus it will give you an excuse to check up on me." I was wondering why I wanted him to stay here. I was acting weird compared to normal.

"I guess." Cato said reluctantly.

"I'll show you were you can sleep."

Cato followed me upstairs. The guest bedroom was right next to mine. It used to be Prim's, that was why it is right next to mine. When I had my nightmares, Prim would sneak into my room and comfort me. At least that was before she died.

"Sorry about the girly decorations." I said trying to take my mind off of Prim's death.

"It's okay." Cato said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while deciding if I made the right decision.

"Well, I thought it would keep Peeta away, you know, to protest you. Also... no! I can't tell you." he said while seeming to fight with himself. "Okay. I'll tell you. Ever since I first saw you, I've liked you. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. And I... I still li... no. I still love you." Cato announced with his cheeks slightly pink.

_I didn't know what to say. Here in front of me was a champion from district two, who not only won the 73__rd__ Hunger Games, but was hot. Wait, I said hot! Do I like him back? _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Cato talking again.

"Did I frighten you away?" he asked concerned.

"No. I don't think so." I said uncertainly.

"Well, did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Perhaps." I admitted.

That was the last word I got in before Cato pulled me into a kiss.


	4. Peeta and Who?

Out of all the things that could have interrupted our kiss, I never that it would be my cat, Buttercup. Buttercup hissed and scratched at Cato, maybe thinking that he was attacking me. I pulled away from Cato and hissed back at Buttercup.

"Go away you stupid cat!" I yelled, angry at the cat for breaking the wonderful moment.

"It's okay." Cato said.

He stretched out and walked out. Thoughts started to swirl in my head.

_Why in the world would Cato like me? I'm not sweet, I'm bitter and not nice. There were probably plenty of pretty girls in District Two that Cato could have picked. Why me?_

"Hey Katniss?" Cato called up the stairs. "Did you know it's five? We haven't had anything to eat all day!" That was when I noticed that my stomach was growling.

Hunger gnawed at my stomach so I headed downstairs. I decided to prepare a meal. I had to learn how to make a decent meal when my mom went through her second depression. That was after Prim... _No!_ I said sternly to myself. I pulled my mind away from the gloomy thoughts and focused on cooking. I finished making french toast and eggs and called Cato.

He rushed in and took in the meal I made.

"Eat up." I told him.

I sat down and started to eat.

"This is good." Cato said in between bites.

We finished eating quickly (thanks to Cato), and I washed dishes.

"You want to take a walk?" Cato asked.

"Sure." I said.

I slipped on my boots and Cato took my hand. I looked at him questionably, but he didn't look at me. We walked out and started walking out of Victor's Village. We turned around the corner to head to the Meadow and there I saw Peeta kissing Delly. _Wait. What! Delly and Peeta. _

"I need to do something." I said and pulled my hand out of Cato's. I ran into the woods with tears streaming down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. Peeta wasn't made for me. I broke things with him, so he was able to kiss anybody he wanted. I sat there crying as I watched the sun go down.


	5. Nightmare

I finally decided to make my way back to my house when the stars came out. I could no longer cry, for I used up all tears earlier. I have decided to ignore Peeta and pretend he doesn't exist. That would surely keep out the pain. My house loomed in front of me. I entered my house and I heard voices coming from the dining room.

I saw in front of me Cato and my mom talking over coffee.

"Oh, hey sweetie." my mom said looking up from her coffee.

"Hey, Mom." I said back wondering what in the world was going on.

"Want some coffee?" asked Mom.

I nodded my head and my mom got out a cup and filled it with the black liquid. Then she filled it with sugar, just the way I like it. I remember the first time I had coffee with sugar. It was in District 13 and Finnick offered me a sugar cube. That was the way we met. At least before he died... _How come all the sudden I am remembering the people I loved that died because of me?Ever since Cato got here... _

"Katniss? Did you hear me?" asked my mom.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked you where you were." explained my mom.

"Just in the woods." _crying my eyes out. _I added in my head.

"Oh." my mom said simply.

Cato drained the last of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"I'm going to go to sleep." he said and he headed upstairs.

"Me too." I said.

Again I started to think. _Who would've ever thought that somebody from District Two would love somebody from District Twelve? Our districts were complete opposites. District Two was in the lap of the Capitol, well they used to, and they had enough food and they had careers. District twelve was poor, far from the Capitol as you could get and Two and Twelve were sworn enemies. _

I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

_Mutts were all around me. The Jabberjays, all of the with the scream of Prim, the wolf mutations with Gale, Peeta, and Cato's eyes, the lizard beasts ripping apart Finnick's limp body and a couple of mutts I have seen in previous Games. Snow loomed behind them laughing and said "Get her!" All the sudden I was getting stung and ripped apart and tortured._

I woke up with Cato standing next to me looking concerned and worried.

"Are you okay? You were screaming."

"Nightmare." I replied.

Cato climbed into my bed and I fell asleep with my check against his warm chest.


	6. Rested

**Katniss' Mom's P.O.V.**

I decided to check up on Katniss and see if she was doing okay. I looked into her bedroom and saw her sleeping with Cato. Her cheek was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. One half of me wanted to storm in there and demand what Cato was doing in her room, but the other half wanted to let her be.

She wasn't thrashing around or screaming. I just wanted her to be happy.

I decided to let them be and pretend that I didn't see anything. I was just glad that she was almost content. She even had a smile on her face. I closed the door and made my way back to my room.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I actually felt rested. Usually I would be up half the night because I couldn't go to sleep, for in my dreams I saw my dead loved ones. Sometimes Prim would be there angry at me because I couldn't save her. Or Finnick. He would try to spear me with his trident.

The worst dreams though, were the dreams where they were okay. It made me realize with a pang in my chest, how much I missed them and how I wanted them back.

Last night I had no dreams, only the sound of Cato's heart beat.

I looked at Cato and saw that he looked much younger in his sleep. Everybody seemed to look younger in their sleep. Cato snored softly and his blonde hair was messy. I smiled to myself thinking about the future and what was to come. It was a pleasant thought now without any Hunger Games and no Snow.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't a long chapter. I promise i'll make a longer one next time!:)


	7. Happy Birthday

I laid there in bed until Cato awoke. He smiled at me and then a worried look crossed his face.

"I should probably go to my room. I highly doubt your mom would be happy about this." he said while gesturing to us, with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist.

"See you later." I said.

"I love you Katniss, you know that."

Those were those three words I was hesitant to use. In a way, t is committing yourself to a person. That person could easily break your heart, like Peeta did. But I knew deep down that Cato and I were meant to be.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He slipped out of my room and in to the hallway. I waited a minute and then I started to get ready. I slipped on simple clothes and braided my hair. I walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday!" she said happily.

I had forgotten that it was indeed my birthday. On the table was a green birthday cake with the words _Happy Birthday _in the center. Next to the cake was a small pile of presents all wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

"I made your favorite for breakfast, blueberry waffles!" my mom said ecclesiastically.

At that same moment, Cato came bounding down the stairs with a present in his hands.

"Happy birthday!" he said after kissing my cheek.

I looked at my mom embarrassed and slightly pink, but she didn't notice. I ripped apart the wrapping paper and saw a velvet box. I opened it, and laying in the center was a necklace. The necklace was rose gold and the charm was a mockingjay. It dangled from the chain, its' wings apart. It seemed like it was flying when I lifted it into the air. Cato put it around my neck.

"Thank you." I said still at awe of the gift.

"All right Katniss! Open your other gifts!" said my mom.

I picked up the biggest box. It was flat and long. I ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a bow. The bow was dark red and shinny. It fit in my hands perfectly and had a black grip. My mom came up to me and gave me a sheath of arrows.

"Thanks mom." I said, knowing that it was from her.

I picked up another present and scribbled at the top was _From Annie. _Inside was a book. It was filled with pictures of Annie, Finnick, Mags, Johanna and other tributes. On the last page was a picture of Annie, Johanna and I from our Girls' Day Out. I closed the door and that was when the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Peeta.


	8. Picture Perfect

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I came to get you for Haymitch." Peeta replied stiffly.

An image of Haymitch popped in my head. Drunk, messy, hair in a mess. His house was no better. The floor would be covered in trash and empty beer bottles. He rarely cleaned. I followed Peeta out of my house and to Haymitch's. I opened the door and went inside. Surprisingly, it was clean, spotless even.

I walked into the living room and saw Haymitch lounging on the couch.

"Why is it so... clean?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi sweetheart. Effie cleaned it up for your prep team. Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked noticing my bewildered expression. "For your birthday, they are going to interview you and take pictures for magazines." he explained.

Right at that moment, my prep team walked through the door. They pulled me into the bathroom and demanded that I soak in the tub. When I got in, they pored something powdery in that smelled like lavenders. After twenty minutes they took me out and I slipped into my robe.

I sat in a chair as they started to wax my legs and put shining powder all over my body and covered up my scars. They looked confused at the _mutt _scar but shrugged and kept working. Then Flavius pulled out a dress. The dress was a pale orange a sparkled every time I turned. It still looked like I was on fire, but these flames were tamed and soft. The dress stopped right above my knees and then a curtain of see-through fabric traveled the rest of the way to the ground. At the top, there was only one sleeve.

I instantly knew that it was Cinna that designed it.

"How...?" I began but Flavius answered the question for me, since Cinna was dead and there was no way possible he could have made this dress.

"We found a sketch book of his future dresses for you."he said with a tear trailing down his face.

I walked out to see that Peeta was dressed up to, in an orange tux. He looked rather uncomfortable. I knew that the Capitol was going to try to post us as lovers still.

"No." I said in a voice I couldn't identify. "I refuse to take pictures with him." I announced.

At my words, arguments sprang up from around the room.

"Don't make them take pictures together." Haymitch said and he grabbed me by the arm and we walked outside to go on the hovercraft that would take me to the Capitol.


	9. Burning Romance

I was surprised to see that Cato was on the hovercraft that was going to take me to the Capitol. I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged. The ride took less than twenty minutes and then we arrived at the Capitol. I still hate the Capitol and all the air heads that live there. We stepped out of the hovercraft on to a bright pink sidewalk.

We walked to a neon yellow building and a mob of people were in front of it. I gripped Cato's hand that would be my anchor in the sea of people.

"Katniss, how are you doing now that the rebellion had ended?" asked a woman with navy blue skin and green hair.

"Katniss! How is your relationship with Peeta?" asked a man with pink skin. If you looked close enough, you could see that his skin sparkled.

I finally made it to the door and I hurried inside.

"We lived." said Cato surprised.

Haymitch stormed into the building and started to yell a couple of his favorite words to the media. My prep team, however, was loving the attention. They were posing for pictures and signing pieces of paper. Haymitch grabbed them by their arms and pulled them in. A woman with purple hair came up to us.

"Ms. Everdeen, if you would follow me."

I followed her through a few hallways and doors until we came to a set. She positioned me, so I was in the middle of the white wallpaper with my head staring up and into the distance. Then a fan turned on that made the see through fabric circle around me, making a shimmery and glowing halo. The man behind the camera started talking.

"Beautiful! Work it girl!"

I shot him one of my death glares and he shut up immediately. They stopped the fan and Cato came onto set, looking amazing. He wore a tight orange shirt that showed off his muscles.

"You! Cato! Go kiss the lovely lady."

Cato smiled at these words and came up to me. He started to kiss me in a passionate way. My fingers tangled into his hair. I vaguely aware of the fan on.

"You can stop now." said a very annoyed Haymitch.

He beckoned me to look at the pictures. The pictures of me were beautiful, there's no denying that. I was shimmering, part of a soft fire that was my skirt. The goddess of fire. Then the next few pictures surprised me. Me and Cato were kissing passionately, with his hands wrapped around my waist. The fan made my skirt devoured us and we were on fire.

"This is front page stuff! The couple's burning romance."

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer for Leann Kim. Please review, tell me how I did!**


	10. Katniss' Interview

I looked at the photographer with surprise. I didn't have enough time to register my thoughts, for I was whisked away by my prep team. They undressed me and put me in a robe. I sat in a chair as they removed my make up. When they were done removing my make up, I was no longer glittering and no longer was a goddess of fire.

They started to apply more make up to my face. In the end, I was dramatic and sexy. My eyeshadow was dark and my eyelashes looked like flames. Then they brought in another outfit for me to wear. It was a top and skirt. The top was draped across me, like curtains, only see through. You couldn't see my 'stuff' though because of how it was draped.

The skirt was the same material as the top, but more covering. The waistband was gold and they put a gold arm cuff on my upper right arm, with my mockinjay pin engraved on it. I slipped into dark red slippers and my hair was in an intricate twist. I have to admit though, I was sexy. I was wondering why they went from the soft look to the dark and sexy look.

I was whisked away to another room, where I saw Caesar with his hair dyed periwinkle. The cameras started rolling and Caesar started talking to the crowd.

"Are you ready to see Katniss Everdeen?" he asked in an up-beat voice that obviously meant that you were supposed to say yes.

"Yes!" the crowd screamed in their silly Capitol accent.

"Here is Katniss Everdeen!"

I walked onto stage and sat on the couch across from him.

"So Katniss, I heard that today is your birthday." he said with mild amusement.

"Yes." I replied.

"Tell me. How is it like to be a year older?"

"Same as yesterday, only though now I am coated in make up and on television." I replied with a grin.

Caesar laughed at that.

"Speaking of make up and the sort, look at you! You look absolutely amazing tonight! I don't suppose you could do a little twirl, could you?"

To answer his question, I got up and twirled. I look at my skirt and saw that it looked like it was smoldering. _Another masterpiece by Cinna._ I thought to myself. The interview dragged on and on until it was over. I could finally breath again, but I guess Caesar wanted to interview someone else.

I heard him say, "Here comes Cato Stronger!"

I turned around and saw Cato strut onto the stage looking absolutely gorgeous. He was shooting smiles to people in the croud and wink at some people. _Why is he getting interviewed? _

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Post reviews please! I think I am addicted to them!**


	11. In Your Face

Cato finally sat down across from Caesar, the same way I did. Cato looked relaxed and calm.

"So, Cato. How is your life now that the rebellion is over?" Caesar asked with his signature smile.

"Thanks Caesar for asking. Well, I am more happy now. I have finally found the girl of my dreams. I do love her with all my heart. I am not the same guy I was before, thanks to Katniss." Cato said sincerely.

"And who is this mysterious girl?" asked Caesar looking confused and deep in thought.

"Well, it's Katniss." Cato said as his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well, does she like you back?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, we kiss and everything." Cato said.

"Lucky guy!" Caesar said jealously. "Did you get her anything for her birthday?"

The interview went on and on, with questions about me and our relationship. All I was doing, was praying to god that my mom wasn't watching. Finally, the interview was over and Cato was heading my way. I embraced him and we walked back to the hovercraft. On the way, the photographer stopped us.

"Here." he said as he handed me a magazine.

On the front was the picture of me and Cato kissing, with my skirt looking like flames around us. The front page said stuff like 'Katniss and Cato, and their burning romance!' and 'Learn the hottest trends on page 24'. I turned to the glossary and turned to page 69.

Pictures of us were all over the page and in tiny writing, the article said:

_Past couple Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen is long gone. Katniss has found herself a boyfriend, Cato Strong.73rd Hunger Games winner Cato had this to say, " I'm pretty sure our relationship will last a while, I really hope so. I love Katniss with all my heart." Peeta Mellark had some pretty strong stuff to say himself. _

_ "I don;t know why she chose Cato over me. Cato didn't even love her before the Hunger Games. All he wants is popularity and money!" Those were the shocking words of Peeta Mellark. Are they true or false? To find out, buy our next article, being released every month!_

I closed the magazine and threw it to Cato. He caught it and walked me to the hovercraft. I was upset with Peeta. All of my anger and sadness made me tired. I fell asleep with my head in Cato's lap. Twenty minutes later, Cato was waking me up.

I was instantly wide awake when I remembered what Peeta did. I stormed out of the hovercraft with Cato running to try to keep up. I banged on Peeta's door with my fist. The door opened and Peeta stepped out. His face looked smug as he saw our faces and I wanted to slap it off his face. So I did. With a loud smack, I slapped Peeta's face.

When I took my hand away from his face, a bright red, hand shaped mark was on his cheek. It was on his left cheek and went from his ear to mouth. I gave him my evil glare and he shrunk away from me. I stormed into my house and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet. Please tell me how I did. Please review! (You should because i said** _please!)_


	12. Pizza

I was awoken by my mother who was gently shaking my shoulders.

"Katniss, you need to get up, it's dinner time. I would let you sleep, but you haven't ate a lot today..." my mom trailed off, obviously not wanting to say anything else.

I got up and stretched. It was twilight outside. I haven't realized that I had been asleep that long. I followed my mom stiffly to the dining room table. Placed on the table was pizza, a rare thing to get, even in the capitol. Rarely anybody knows the recipe these days. Cato was sitting to my left and my mother to my right.

Cato shot me a worried glance, but I shrugged him off. My mom placed a piece of pizza on mine and Cato's plate. We started eating. When we finished eating the pizza,most which was consumed by Cato, my mom brought out the cake from earlier. My mom started to sing the traditional birthday song and Cato joined in.

I couldn't help but giggle. It is not everyday you see Cato like an opera singer from the old days. I blew out the candles on my cake and I started to cut out slices of cake. When we finished eating the cake, I put another piece on a plate.

"I am going to go give this to Haymitch!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out.

I didn't bother knocking, I just went inside his house. On the couch sat Effie and Haymitch. Effie didn't look like I remembered. She didn't wear a wig, but let her natural hair flow down her back. Her hair was shiny and dark brown. Haymitch looked sober, a good sign I guessed.

They were both holding hands in front of the television. I cleared my throat loudly, causing Haymitch to jump up with surprise.

"I got you a piece of my birthday cake." I said and I placed it on the table. "Sorry for interrupting your emotional moment."

"Katniss! Learn some manners!" shrieked Effie.

I smiled and walked out of the house, happy knowing that Haymitch finally found someone to love. I walked back to my house, fingering the necklace around my neck. In the kitchen, I said good night to my mom. I walked my way into my room. I found that Cato was spread out on my bed.

"Come here. I think you need a bit of comfort after today."

I climbed into his outstretched arms and fell asleep to the beating of his heart. A heart that beats with mine.

* * *

**Okay, sorry the chapter is shorter than usual. Review please. If you have any ideas of what I can put into the story, please let me know!**


	13. Gale

I awoke with to Cato gently stroking my check. He was looking at my face lovingly. I smiled and my eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Cato said. "Have you ever read the old tale of Sleeping Beauty?"

I nodded, remembering the times before my father died, before my mom's depression. My mom would always read me old fairy tales at night. I used to dram about being the princesses in the dream, although I wouldn't wait for the knight in shinning armor, I would rescue myself. I smiled at those memories.

"We should probably get up." he sighed.

I snuggled into his chest before kissing his lips and getting up. He quietly slipped out of my room and I got ready for the day. I grabbed my new bow that somehow found its' way into my bedroom and headed downstairs. Today I would hunt and give the kill to Gale's family.

I grabbed a granola bar and ate it on the way out. Around my shoulders was my father's hunting jacket. I walked to the meadow and slipped under the fence. It was old habit, I didn't use the gate. I walked silently through the forest as if I _was_ the forest.

It seemed as though it rain last night and the ground was moist and soft. I could hear water dripping down from the green leaves above my head and the squirrels scurrying on the branches, trying to locate their nuts. The colors were sharp. The soft green color of the leaves, the warm brown of the dirt and the white of the wild flowers.

After hunting, my prizes were two squirrels, a couple fish and some berries. I walked through the Seam. The people in the Seam hurried out of their houses to shake hands and thank the Girl on Fire. I made it to Gale's house and knocked on the door. Gale's mom opened the door.

"Katniss! Come on in!" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"I brought some food for you." I said while handing her the goodies.

"Thanks..." she started but she was cut off by Gale walking into the room, only wearing his pants.

I tried not to look at his defined abs and reminded myself that Cato had better ones.

"Katniss!" he gasped in surprise.


	14. The Kiss

We stood there, staring at each other for what seemed as eternity. Our staring match was broken up by Gale's mom clearing her throat loudly. She got up and hurried out of the kitchen. Gale took a few steps forward but decided against it and stood still.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" I decided that was the best question to ask right now.

Gale didn't answer me. He just stared at me with amazement and awe. I was starting to get uncomfortable with him looking at me so intensely, so I crossed my arms.

What he did next was a big surprise. He cut through the distance between us. He forced my mouth to his and started to kiss me roughly. His tongue forced its' way past my tightly closed lips. It wasn't sweet, no it felt like he was harassing me.

I wasn't like most girls. Most girls would've kissed back or stay there like a statue until somebody would come and save them. Not me. I pulled my leg back and kneed him as hard as I could in his groin.

He cried out in pain and stepped back. He doubled over in pain and then stood back up. His expression was pure hatred. I knew what he was going to do a second before it happened, but I was too slow.

Gale slapped me across my face. It stung and burned and I tried to be strong, but the tears came pouring out. I grabbed my game bag and ran out of the house.

I found myself in my room with tears streaming down my face. I hastily wiped them away with my upper arm. Of coarse it had to be the one with the scar. The memories started to flood back and I cried. I cried and cried until I fell asleep; a sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry that it took a long time to update. My internet went out and I had to study. Please review!**


	15. Gale's Beating of a Lifetime

The first thing I felt when I woke up was sadness and despair. Why would Gale do such a thing to me? He knew that I didn't like him that way and he was my friend! After my thoughts settled down, I felt soothing circles being made on my back.

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark, but not too dark. I was laying on my stomach with my face looking at my wall. I turned my head and saw Cato sitting at the edge of my bed, rubbing my back. I slowly got up and crawled into his lap like a little girl.

"What's the matter Katniss?"

What should I tell him? I didn't want him to be angry with me, but then again it wasn't my fault. Maybe Cato would protect me from Gale doing that again. Or me telling Cato would make Gale abuse me more. What to do?

"Gale forced me to kiss him. I kicked him and then he slapped me. I ran away, Cato! I was scared! Don't hate me!" I said in one breath.

Cato turned stiff against me. I looked up into his face, fearing what I would see. Cato was angry, beyond angry. He picked me up gently and placed me on the bed.

"Stay here." he said in a scariily calm voice.

I didn't listen to him. I scurried after the fuming mass that was going downstairs. I followed him to Gale's house. Oh... Gale's in trouble. I smiled an evil grin to myself. I was happy that Gale was going to get what was coming to him. Cato didn't bother to knock on the door, he just opened the door.

A surprised Gale looked at us.

"What the hell!" yelled Gale.

"Nobody messes with my girl! Believe me when I say this, you are going to get the beating of a lifetime." Cato said while dragging Gale by the collar outside.

Cato stood a very scared looking Gale in the yard. Cato punched him in the jaw. That knocked the scenes into Gale. Gale tried to punch back, but he had no chance next to a Hunger Games career winner. Next thing I know, Gale is laying unconscious on the ground with bruises and bumps all over him. Cato led me away from the mass on the ground and took me home.

* * *

**Please review! **


	16. Delly, Will You Marry Me?

During the past few days, we have only ran into Gale twice. Once was in the forest and the other was when we were trading our game.

Gale had a big bruise, right below is left eye. It was in the shape of a face and was a sickly purple color. When people asked what happened, he just shrugged them off and walked away.

I didn't feel bad for Gale. He deserved what he got.

"Katniss! Wake up." Cato said as he shook my shoulders.

I got up from my nap and followed him out the door. Cato had a blanket in his arms, which meant we were going to the meadow again.

When we got there, Cato spread the red, checkered blanket out and sat down. He grabbed me by the waist and sat me in his lap. I rest my head against his shoulder and watched the sun go down.

A voice broke the peace.

"Delly, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine being with anybody else. So, what I am asking is, will you marry me?"

We turned around. In front of us was Peeta on one knee holding out a ring. A shocked Delly stood in front of him and then she nodded.

"Oh yes, Peeta!" she cried as she flung her arms around him.

Peeta took her hand and slipped on the ring.

Part of me felt jealous of Delly. She could live happily ever after with Peeta, without the fear of him killing her. Another part of me felt happy for Delly. She finally got her true love, but there was a hole in my chest. I wanted a husband and kids too.

I felt myself being stood up and walked home.

Who would've guessed? Peeta and Delly. Wasn't it a bit early in their relationship for marriage?

"Katniss? Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

I turned to Cato and nodded. "Just a bit shocked, that's all."

We walked upstairs and sat on my bed. Cato took me in his arms and kissed me sweetly. I felt my tears roll down my face. Cato pulled me away and studied my face.

"You need something to distract you." he finally said.

* * *

**No lemons... I am not good at writing them. I'm just not that kind of girl. The next chapter might make you cry... Please review!**


	17. The Stars Went Out

We walked outside. It was dark out now, and the stars were coming out. We walked to the meadow and laid down in the grass, wrapped in each others' arms. I stared at the dark sky, speckled with stars.

"Well, well, well., Isn't this a lovely sight." said a deep mocking tone behind us.

Both of our Hunger Game instincts kicked in. We both jumped up and faced the intruder. I could faintly see the outline of a man. Something glinted and caught my eye, a switchblade.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm going to take care of this problem and then you are going to come with me. You will be worth a lot of money. How much do you think someone would pay for the Girl on Fire?"

Everything slowed down. I could see the blade being pulled back and thrown. It was aimed at Cato's stomach.

"No!" I yelled and I pushed Cato out of the way.

I heard the blade hit my stomach before I felt it. I gasped in shock and fell backwards.

I felt a pair of shaking hands pull the blade out of my stomach and I screamed. I felt Cato then pull out my cell phone.

"Hello? Yes. Hurry. She's hurt you stupid idiot! No, I'm calling cause she's doing ballet! Get your dumb butt to the meadow!" frustration was mixed with his anxious tone.

I heard the murder run away.

"Stay with me Katniss! Please."

My breaths were in shallow gasps. I wanted to tell him that I was trying to stay. Haze and fog covered my vision.

"Cato, I love you." I gasped and the stars above me went out.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it was a short chapter. I will explain everything in the next few chapters, so please don't hate me. Please review! I need to make sure people are reading this. Can you also give me five reviews?**


	18. Surprise

**Cato's P.O.V**

I saw her eyes start to close after she said the three most trusting words you can say to anybody. Wet, warm liquid spilled over the rims of my eyes. I felt for her pulse. It was faint but still there. I felt a pair of hands pull me away from her and take her to the hospital.

Before I check on Katniss, I need to track down that murderer. Angry heat flooded my body and I ran in the direction that the intruder went. I decided that the intruder would probably stick to the roads after the shock at what he had done.

The cool night air covered my body and the rhythmic sound of my footsteps relaxed me a bit. I came across a huddled figure. The person was wearing a mask and I could tell that this was who I was looking for.

I reached down and pulled the person up by the collar. I ripped his mask of and saw a guy our age looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you and why did you throw that knife?" I yelled at him.

"I got paid to get rid of you and get the girl and sell her to this one guy with this nasty bruise on his eye. Please don't hurt me!" he cowered away from me.

Realization dawned on me. A guy with a purple bruise around his eye. Gale. Gale paid this kid to kill me and steal Katniss and sell her body to him. No, I couldn't allow that.

Before I knew it, I punched the kid in the gut and placed him on the street. _Sheesh. Look at him. I didn't even punch him that hard!_

That's when I remembered Katniss, pale, weak, lying in a hospital bed. Almost dead... I ran to the new District Twelve Hospital.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"I need to see Katniss Everdeen." I said making my voice calm.

"She's in the operating room right now. The doctor will let you know when you can see her."

Anticipation and fear. That's all I felt.

"Mr. Cato?" I looked up from my hands. "I have some news to tell you. Unfortunately, Katniss was pregnant and lost the baby. The baby was not yours however. You can see her, but she is still unconscious and her body is in shock after losing the baby."

I was shocked. Katniss had a child. The child was killed because of Gale. Gale, who used to be my friend and ally. I walked into the room where Katniss lay on a white bed, her face pale and sickly.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
